Cupid's Bow (A Walking Dead Daryl Dixon Fanfic)
by RosaleeElisabeth
Summary: Diana was always meant to hunt. Her father had put a bow in her hands since she was able to get a hold of a bottle. In fact she was named Diana after the Roman Godess of hunt. Of course this comes in handy when she finds herself alone in a world that requires these skills for survival. When she seems over her depth and in trouble someone comes to her aid.
1. Chapter 1

Diana was always meant to hunt. Her father had put a bow in her hands since she was able to get a hold of a bottle. In fact she was named Diana after the Roman Godess of hunt. Of course this comes in handy when she finds herself alone in a world that requires these skills for survival. When she seems over her depth and in trouble someone comes to her aid. Now, alone was the only thing keeping her alive but Rick and his group from the prison may have changed the views. Diana finds it a hard decision. Should she go and live with them or should she brave the wild on her own. After a few days in the prison Diana had made up her mind to slip away quietly into the night but will a certain someone change her mind? (If you're wondering yes oc x Daryl is implied here. You're welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that the place Daryl was talking about was a prison that I passed about two miles back. They offered me a ride back but the catch was no weapons in the car so I decided a walk doesn't do anyone bad except my ankle kept shooting pain through my whole leg every time I stepped with my left foot. I tried to hide the limp around them though. I thought they'd need some time to check with the rest of their group.

Rick wasn't entirely sure about me. I guess they had bad experiences with strangers in the past but now a day who hasn't? Daryl, on the other hand seemed to trust me entirely. He insisted on giving me his best buck knife in case I ran into more trouble. I just laughed at him. It must be a mutual respect. He seemed to like the thought of another bowman in there group although if you ask me, a cross bow doesn't fall in the archery category.

After about thirty minutes I reached a treeline. I could see the prison across a short patch of grass with a stream running through the middle.

As I crossed the grass I'd take out the ranks that got close using Daryl's knife. it saves me a polish for my own knife. I crossed the small bridge that was over the steam that I'm guessing is their drinking water supply. I walked slowly so not to come off as a threat to them. When I reached the gate there were four people waiting for me. Rick, Daryl, and a woman next to a man. Both who I didn't know.

"Back up," the woman said.

I decided I wouldn't push my luck so I listened and moved back.

The gate was pushed open and Rick nodded me forward. I stepped into the first gate opening.

"You know I have to search you right?" Rick looked at me.

"Yeah, go a head." I sighed, "Wait." I added, grabbing Daryl's knife out of the boot I'd placed it in and returning it to him, "Thank you." I returned my attention to Rick, "Alright."

He put me against the fence and started to pat me down. He started with my legs and pulled out every knife I had on me. My legs had knife holsters on both sides. Rick pulled off a total of seven small throwing knives, three large buck knives, a machete, and two medium hunting knives.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Daryl smiled.

I huffed back a laugh as Rick checked my arms. My leather jacket was thick but I still flinched when he patted the open wound on it.

He must have noticed it because he asked me to take the jacket off and have the woman who's name is Maggie take a look at it while he continued patting me down.

Of course with the jacket off all I had under neither was a dark green wife beater so the guns sticking around my belt area were obvious. My bag had most of my weapons in it but Daryl had grabbed it.

My shirt was tucked in so Rick pulled it out to get the two pistols out of the back of my belt. Out of reflex I jumped and spun around to face Rick.

"I have to check your back to make sure you don't have anything hiding." He said putting his hands up.

I swallowed and turned back to the fence. '_He's not gonna like what he finds' _I thought to myself, uncomfortably. He slowly lifted up the back of my shirt to check the small of my back. It's easy to tape something back there I guess.

He lowered it back down and swallowed hard, "Alright. You're clean. If we decide so, you'll get your bag back tomorrow along with all your possessions."

He looked me in the eyes with pity in his. That's what I was afraid of. I hate people feeling sorry for me or owing me anything.

I walked past him and followed the man I didn't know. I looked back and saw Rick whisper something to Daryl but I didn't care to listen because I knew what was being said.

"I'm Glen," the man I was following said.

I turned my head back to him and smiled, "I'm Diana."

"Where you from, Diana?"

"Georgia." I smiled. He seemed nice enough.

"So you're from Daryl's neck of the woods."

"Not sure. I've never met 'im before."

I walked past Glen and into the prison itself when he held open a door for me. Once we reached the cell blocks he led me away from where a larger group of people were and into a room with one cell in the corner. He took out a set of keys and unlocked it. He motioned me inside and I sat down on the bed. As he stepped out he locked the doors.

"I hope you understand, we have to make sure we can trust each other first. I'll bring Hershel in to take a look at you," Glen spared a half smile that didn't reflect in his eyes.

After a few minutes an older man walked in with long white hair. Rick and Daryl followed him in. The older man that I guessed was Hershel,unlocked the door and sat on the bed with me, "Let me take a look at you." He smiled genuinely. I nodded my head and offered him my left arm. He cautiously unwrapped my makeshift bandage and looked at the wound. It was still bleeding when he asked Rick to get him a bucket of fresh water and his medical supplies. After that he introduced himself as Hershel and I introduced myself as Diana.

This is when Daryl stepped up to speak, "So Glen says you're from Georgia."

"Yeah, Blue Ridge. We have... had," I corrected myself, "a cabin in the mountains." I flinched as Hershel turned my arm to see the wound.

"No way," Daryl pulled up a stool and sat down facing me, "My brother and I grew up in those mountains." He smiled.

"Small world." I huffed.

"You wouldn't happen to know a James Carter would you? Man Merle and I had the best time prankin' that old man." I let him reminisce, knowing the man quite well.

"Actually yes. That was my father."

"Shit," He sat up, "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that..."

"No, it's fine," I interrupted him, "I hated the bastard anyway." Daryl laughed at my commentary.

Then Rick came in, breaking the awkward silence, and handed the supplies to Hershel.

"Alright," He said after wiping away as much blood with the water as he could, "This is gonna hurt a bit, so I need you to be ready."

I nodded my head and with that he poured rubbing alcohol on my wound. I gritted my teeth as the pain rose, and that wasn't even the worst part neck came the stitches.

"We don't have any morphine or anything to numb the pain, and I'm sorry about that,but this needs to be done so I'm gonna ask you to be strong here."

I looked away as he lit a match and heated a needle, then bit my tongue when he started the stitching. I felt more and more blood run down my forearm and drip off my fingers on to the floor. Just so you don't think I'm a wimp, this wound went from the inside of my elbow and twisted around to the start of my shoulder.

When the stitching was finished, Hershel wrapped my arm in fresh gauze. But it still gets worse. Next came my ankle. I took alot of pain and pulling to get my swollen foot out of my boot.

After Hershel poked and prodded it he sighed, "I have good news and bad news,"

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"It's not broken."

"Wait what's the good news, then?" Now I was confused.

"There isn't. You have a fracture in your lower fibula and a couple broken toes."

"So that's not that bad. What like two weeks and I'm good, right?"

"Not exactly. Your whole angle was popped out of place."

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath.

"What does that mean?" Daryl stood up.

"It means you have to put it back, pretty boy," I taunted him. It's not like i'll be here long enough so I'm not here to make friends.

"I'll help you out," Hershel moved as Daryl knelt down on the ground, lightly grabbing my leg. For a big muscle head at least he's gentle, "Alright," Hershel moved Daryl's hands to the spot that hurt the most, causing me to jump.

"Sorry," Daryl looked up to me.

"Do you feel where the gap and the actual joint is?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, I found it," Daryl looked consentrated.

"Now I know it seems like it's going to hurt her and I promise you it will but you have to put it back into place or it'll hurt a lot more later. Now Diana, you might want to brace yourself on his shoulders. Are you ready?" When I nodded to him he nodded to Daryl.

"On three," Daryl looked into my eyes and I grabbed his shoulder, knowing whats about to happen next, "One... two..." Then with a quick movement he snapped it back in place. White hot pain shot through my entire body. I breathed deeply and tightened my grip on Daryl's shoulder.

"You need to stay off that ankle for a couple days," Hershel finished with wrapping my ankle in compression wrap, "Daryl will help you to your room. I can have you moved to a cell next to mine in case you need anything in the night." He smiled.

"Thank you so much, Hershel," I hugged him and he looked surprised. I don't blame him, I was surprised myself. I think this is the first time someone showed me compassion since the out break.

"That can't happen." Rick said. I had completely forgotten that he was even in the room until now. He had been so quiet.

"Come on, man. She can't even walk let alone rob us or hurt us." Daryl argued.

"You know I can't let that happen. Every time we bring in an outsider in it sets everyone on edge. You have a choice, stay in a separate cell block or leave," He looked me in the eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine staying in a separate cell block," I butted in, "But I may need some help getting there."

"I got it," Daryl offered harshly to him. Rick nodded and tossed Daryl the keys, "Alright. Let's go." Daryl helped me up and put a hand on the small of my back to support me. It took everything I had not to flinch or push him away, and I could tell he noticed because he even apologized.

I thanked Rick as we walked out. Daryl led me into a separate cell block and opened the closest one which I was thankful for. He helped me down to the bottom mattress of the bunk bed in the corner and smiled with his mouth and showed pity with his eyes. Everyone has been doing that to me lately. All the fake smiles are driving me up the wall.

"Thank you," I pulled myself up and hugged him, "For everything. I mean helping me back there with my ankle and letting me stay here. It's a lot to ask anyone nowa' days." With that I let go and watched him just stare at me.

"You're welcome," he slowly nodded, "I'll be next door if you need anything."

"Wait. You're not going back to your cell block?"

"Nah. I don't get along with anyone over there. Besides who's gonna help your ass up when you fall in the middle of the night on your way to the bathroom?" He scoffed.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically, Good Night, Daryl."

I sighed and laid down, closing my eyes. When I first saw this place I thought I'd never fit in, but now, after meeting all these people, I just might like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to Daryl tossing an apple onto my bed. It hit me in the stomach causing me to sit up really fast and hit my head on the bottom of the top bunk. He apologized but the smirk that he was trying to hide was fairly evident on his face.

He portrays himself as a hard ass who can't bring himself to care about anything but his crossbow, but underneath he cares.

I have terrible night mares so I almost never get enough sleep. I didn't think about it until the first one I had last night. I woke sweating and gasping for air when Daryl ran in with his crossbow, probably thinking that a rank had gotten in and was attacking me. I apologized and dismissed him.

After the fourth time, however he just threw his crossbow up and fell asleep on the top bunk above me. He snored a little bit but after a while I fell asleep and didn't wake up again that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the next five days I did little movement. I never saw anyone except when someone would bring in food or water. Hershel was my only regular visitor. He came in every day to check up on me. Daryl stopped coming after the first night. I'm guessing he wanted sleep and wasn't getting it here with me waking up every hour.

Today was the day I'd try to get around on my own and see how it worked.

Hershel came in and helped, "Alright, try to stand on your right leg and slowly put pressure on your left leg when you are able to."

After a few minutes I was able to step around a bit but it still hurt like hell.

"Thank you. Really. For everything you and your group has done for me. I appreciate how much you guys risked taking in a stranger like me."

Hershel looked sadly into my eyes, "Seems to me like you're saying your good byes."

"I don't fit in here. I'm definitely not wanted here. My only room mate left me after one night. And Rick doesn't trust me."

"Give it some time. Rick'll warm up to you. As for Daryl, well, he doesn't get along with anyone. It's a miracle he even stayed the whole night."

"It's been five days and the only people I've talked to are you, Rick, and Daryl. If I'm not trustworthy enough then it's obvious that I need to leave. Besides y'all did fine before I came around and shook things up. I can't stay somewhere where I'm seen as a danger. If I'm not wanted then I'd much rather take my chances on the road." I sighed. Daryl and Rick I could live without but Hershel I'd miss.

"I hope you know you'll be missed. I see so much of my daughter in you. If you stayed you'd be able to meet her but I understand why you want to leave. If you ever find trouble and need a place to come back to come and find me. I'll be here." He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." with that I grabbed my back pack, laced up my boots, and made my way over to the door.

When I reached the patch of grass between the fence and the tree line I saw Rick and a boy along with others that I hadn't meet yet. I had retrieved my bow along with the rest of my weapons. so when Rick saw me he looked skeptical.

"What are you doing out of your cell block?" He asked in a low tone.

"I can't be caged up like that. I don't mind being isolated but the whole every one thinking I'm a convict doesn't rank very high on my good feelings list. I'm sorry but I'm leaving. Thank you, though, I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"You have food here, shelter, protection. Are you willing to give up the only safe place you'll probably every see for open road. Give it a few days, I'll introduce you to Lori, my wife. Carl, my son. Give me some time I'll help you get settled. This is all an offer of course. I'm not gonna make you stay but if you want to think about it. Just know you have a place to come back to if need be."

"Thank you Rick but I'm gonna take my chances on the road. Besides I have family in lookin' for. You know how it is. Family first."

"Yeah, " He smiled, putting his hand on his son's shoulder, "I do."

I watched Carl run over to a woman with a large belly.

"You're havin' a baby? " I was truly surprised. I didn't think that was even possible given the conditions everyone was forced to live in today.

"Yeah. She's do any day now. We found this place just in time."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost two weeks now. You were our first visitor. Ever since Walkers over ran our last place we've been lookin' for a new place to settle down and raise or families. I know it's a prison but the walls are secure and we're safe on the inside." After almost a week with Rick taking to me about their situations I've become accustomed to also calling the ranks walkers.

"Well you have a beautiful family and I wish you the best of luck in raising your children."

I looked back at the pregnant woman and smiled and then to the boy. But something was wrong.

Standing behind him was not a person, "Walker!" I yelled and aimed my bow and let my arrow fly, hitting the Walker right in the eye. But that wasn't the end. From around the corner came a whole heard of them. That's when all hell broke loose.

Gunfire went off everywhere. Bodies dropped and people were running. I joined in on the fight, heading straight to retrieve my arrow. I pulled it out of the walkers head as I ran passed and stabbed it into the eye of another Walker that was close by. I reloaded and looked for more. There were plenty the only thing was finding someone in trouble. I saw Rick battling two which he could handle and looked over to see one closing in on Daryl who seemed oblivious to it. I signed pulled my arrow back until the string hit my lips and released, it flew through through the air and pinned the Walker to the wall behind him by its forehead. Daryl noticed what had happened and looked towards me. With a nod I continued forward into the prison with Daryl following me. The lower halls were dark and quiet when we finally found him with Hershel and Glen.

"Did you see Maggie?" Glen asked shakily.

"I saw a woman with short dark hair who was with Lori and Carl." I offered.

"Yeah that's her. She'll be just fine, Glen. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Daryl calmed him.

"Guys, I think we should go." I eyed the light that had shadows slowly causing it to dim along with moans from walkers.

We took off the opposite direction, quietly making our way back to the cell block where the rest of the group had agreed to regroup of anything ever happened. Our plan worked nicely until we were cut off by another heard of walkers. We tried to fight them off but there were too many. I went through all of my throwing knives and we still hadn't made a dent in their numbers. When I turned I saw Hershel being bit by a Walker. Daryl and Rick pulled him up while I broke off chains on a set of doors that looked to belong to a cafeteria. Rick and Daryl carried Hershel while I opened the doors.

I went to follow them in when something grabbed my left ankle, causing me to twisty around as I fell. A shot of pain went through my already injured ankle, causing me to yelp. I kicked the thing several times trying to shake it off before I got bit, but I couldn't. No matter how many times I tried the thing kept pulling me back. I twisted and turned my ankle around trying to ignore the pain while trying not to be killed by a drooling walker. When I felt a pop in my ankle I couldn't fight back anymore and the thing pulled me close enough so I was in reach of it's mouth. I closed my eyes and shielded my face so I didn't have to look at the thing as it tore into me.

Just when I thought it was all over, I felt two hands wrap around my arms and pull me back. I looked up and saw Daryl had pulled me back, "Give me your belt. "

"What? " I looked at him confused.

"Just give me the damn belt!" He ordered. I complied and took my belt off.

"Tie it right above his knee. " I heard Rick say.

After regaining the steadiness in my shaking hands from my near bitten experience, I crawled over to Hershel because my ankle felt like it went through a wood chipper.

I grabbed his hand, "It's all gonna be fine. Just think about your daughters and don't look away from me."

I knew what was happening when Rick grabbed the belt. They planned to stop the infection from spreading by amputating his leg.

I kept talking to Hershel, as Rick grabbed an ax and began the amputation, that's when I drifted away. I was aware of the blood being spattered on me and my voice speaking to Hershel as he cried out in pain and shock but I was miles away inside my head.

After Hershel had passed out from the blood loss, I couldn't stay in that room a minute longer. I grabbed my back pack and took out my bow. Seven arrows left. I went to the door and looked out the window at the top.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Rick shouted.

"I'm gonna clear you guys a path. Hershel needs better care than you have here. "

"It's a suicide run." Rick argued.

"For me most likely but you need Hershel more than you need me. He's your only medic. I'm going either way."

"Then I'm going with you," Daryl stood.

"No you're not I need you to help control the bleeding." Rick's voice was shaking while he held his hands to the blood stained nub where Hershel's leg used to be.

"Thanks for everything guys, " I gave them a reassuring smile. They nodded back to me. The I pushed through the door and braced myself for what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

When I pushed out into that hall way my body was ready but my mind was miles away. I'm not sure how long it had been but my mind had found its way back when I was alone sitting on the ground. I wasn't sure where I was or how long it had been But I couldn't see the door that I came out of any more. My whole body was covered in blood and I wasn't sure if it was mine or not but I didn't care.

This whole break down that was happening now wasn't just because of Hershel but when I saw him in there dying I snapped. He reminded me of my father who died two months ago. So when I had to watch Hershel dying it was like my father's death all over again. I lost a lot of people. My mother, my three little sisters, all my friends, and the one that hurt the most my older brother. They were all gone. The whole in my chest that was filled by all those people is bigger than ever now that they're gone. The worst part was the person that I've lived out this past year with, my brother who was with me even before this world went to hell, went missing when my father died. By now he's either a drooling cannibal or ones meal.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until a hand was put on my shoulder and I spun around holding my buck knife. My face was wet with blood and tears, when I faced Rick. His eyes were red and his face was turned down in a sad way.

I felt my eyes swell with tears and a lump grow in my throat while I shook my head, "He's dead?" I croaked.

"No," Rick smiled, "He's alive thanks to you. We wouldn't have made it out of there if it wasn't for you."

I sighed in relief and smiled back, "Thanks to you, you mean. Your quick thinking kept the infection from spreading."

"Why don't you come back and meet everyone. I think you've earned yourself a cell in our block."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After I had retrieved all my arrows and knives, Rick had led me back to their cell block and had taken me to meet the woman with the large belly. I knew it was his wife from our previous conversation, so when she introduced herself as Lori, I wasn't surprised to see Rick put a hand on her shoulder. I also meet Maggie and Beth, Hershel 's daughters, who thanked me many times with tears running down their faces. Carol was such a nice lady who welcomed me with a smile and offered the top bunk of her cell to me. Carl was an adorable little boy who took his looks from Rick. Glen was a sweetheart who couldn't smile wider. Daryl took off before I even got back.

After we had done our introductions, I went in to see Hershel. He smiled at me, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought the same of you, " I swallowed.

"Thank you.".

"Everyone keeps saying that but it was Rick's quick thinking that saved your life," the main reason that I went out and cleared the way was because of my selfish problems. Maybe pay off out was Hershel but mostly because I couldn't take the death and blood anymore. Before he could reply I spoke, "You should rest." I gave his hand a squeeze and walked out.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to the clearing. When I got out there, I grabbed as many sticks as I could find and settled down on a log.

An hour later I had twelve arrows whittled with my buck knife. That's when someone came and sat down by me. I didn't bother to look up until Daryl started talking, "Ya know ya could jus' raid a huntin' outlet instead a takin' an hour ta make um."

"Alright," I scoffed, "Next time you see a hunting outlet pick me up a dozen. Will ya?"

"Yeah. OK. Ya made your point," He paused and watched my hands, "Ya willing to show me how ya did that? "

I smiled and looked up at him, "Sure." I pulled out another knife that was strapped to a holster on my thigh and handed it to him. For the first few minutes he just watched my hands then tried for his self.

Thirty minutes later he held up what looked like just a sick with the bark peeled back. I laughed at him.

"What? " He chuckled.

"It took you half an hour to make that? That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." I was gasping for air at his failed attempt to whittle arrows.

"I'm a beginner. Cut me some slack."

"Here, " I smiled asking for the arrow. He signed and handed it over.

"Looked pretty damn good to me, " He mumbled under his breath.

I scoffed, while fixing the edges of his creation. It wasn't totally unsalvagable, but if you tried to actually shoot it you'd end up missing whatever you were aiming for.

"There you go. Better than anything you could find at a hunting outlet," I handed him the arrow.

"So what'd ya do before everything went ta shit?"

"I Uhh," I really hated the pre-apocalypse talk. It brought back good memories that reminded me that I was still stuck in this hell hole, "I was a weapons tester at Sintech. My father was the big guy in charge and hired my brother and I when we turned sixteen. I lived with them my whole life. My mother was never around and my father always worked late so I stuck around to take care of my three little sisters, so I didn't have that interesting of a life."

"A weapons tester sounds pretty interestin' ta me."

"Huh. I guess. What about you?"

"Ya wouldn't like the story if I told ya. Let's just say I didn't have loving parents like you did."

"What the hell do you know about my parents!" I couldn't stay next to him and listen to his pity party so I got up and walked over to a near by over turned car.

I heard him get up and make his way over to me, "Look, I'm sorry. I just figured by the way ya spoke, your family sounded alright. I didn't mean ta make any assumptions."

"My family was great actually. I mean my sisters could make me smile even on my worst days. And my brother. You would've liked him. He was the toughest son of a bitch you'd ever met. My parents were what made it hard." my eyes were tearing up now.

"Sorry. I didn't mean nothin' by it. I know what ya mean. Merle's the only family I've ever known. When he left I had nothin'." His eyes were sad and full of a bad past until he noticed and then snapped back to his hard emotionless eyes that he normally holds.

"He's your older brother, right?"

He just nodded.

"My brother's name is Cameron." I smiled sadly at him.

"What about your sisters?"

I huffed, "Triplets. About as crazy as you can get. Rose, Amy, and Clara. They're quite a handful."

"Sounds like it."

"So Merle's missing," He looked up at me with a questioning glare, "I'm asking because you're upset when you talk about him but you still do."

"So what? " He was angry and was getting in my face now. I guess It's a territorial thing.

"I know exactly how you feel. My brother went missing around the time my dad was killed. Haven't seen him since. I don't think I ever will again, but you have to have faith in these kind of situations otherwise what else can we do these days except hope and pray that they'll come back in one piece."

"You don't know shit!" Daryl yelled, backing me up with every forward step he took, "Just because your brother's dead in a ditch somewhere or turned cannibal by a walker doesn't mean Merle is!"

"You know you can be such an asshole! You know that?" I stormed away trying to hold down the lump in my throat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was around the time everyone turns their lights out when I had moved my back pack into Carol's cell. She smiled at me, "So you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"If it's still alright? Yeah, I'd love a room mate."

She smiled at me and nodded softly, "Here," She handed me an extra set sheets and a pillow, "It gets cold during the night. You might need these."

"Thank you for everything Carol."

There was a quiet knock at the door. We turned and saw Daryl leaning against the frame of the door, "Can I have a minute with Diana?"

Carol looked at me quizzically but nodded and left the cell.

Daryl stepped forward and I climbed to my bunk, "Now don't do that. I'm trying to apologize to ya. Jus' give me a chance, will ya?"

I sighed and sat up, still sitting on the mattress, "Five minutes."

"Merle's all I got, and I'm sure Cameron's all you got. I'm not makin' an excuse for what I did, I jus' want ya ta know where I was comin' from. It's this whole world an' everythin' I've been through. I bottled it up an' it jus' all came out when you were around. I'm sorry,"

"Well, shit," I sat up.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

I know exactly how he feels. If someone tried to tell me finding my brother was a lost cause I would have decked them in the nose right then and there, but what Daryl didn't get was I wasn't talking about his brother. I was talking about mine, "Yeah," I sighed, "But if it ever happens again, I'll have to kill ya," I smiled at him tiredly.

"I'd like ta see ya try," He huffed.

"Everyone else has gone to their cells, Daryl," She smiled shyly, "I think I'm going to head off as well. Do you mind?"

"Nah," He was speaking to Carol but didn't take his eyes off mine while doing so, "Y'all sleep tight, now."

With that he left, leaving the room silent, "What was that about," Carol looked at me with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"He was being an asshole and realized that he was wrong, so he came in and apologized," I shrugged it off.

"Wow," Carol mumbled.

"What?" I sat back up.

"You must be somethin' special."

"Why?" I swung my legs over the edge to get a better look at her face.

"Daryl's always right. Even when he's wrong, he's right. He never apologizes to anyone. Ever."

"Huh." I huffed and laid back. I guess I never really thought of Daryl as anything other than a redneck with a crossbow and a problem with his own shirt sleeves.

"Goodnight, Diana," Carol blew out the lit lantern, and laid back down on the lower mattress.

"Goodnight, Carol," I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was my first nightmare free rest for as long as I could remember. I was woken up by Rick opening the cell door with a loud creek, "Sorry, Diana. I just came to drop off a towel. There's a shower down the hall a ways. It got warm water, but not much so go easy on it. If you need some extra clothes, Lori offered some. She said they'd fit you." With that he slightly nodded and headed out.

Did he just say they had running water. I grabbed the towel, my back pack, and my bow and took off. I never go anywhere without it nowadays. I went through two cell blocks and could see the door to the showers. I quickened my pace to a sprint, wanting to feel running water for the first time since all this. Right at the entrance I could see the showers then, BAM!

Sprawled across the floor I looked up to see Daryl steadying himself with the door frame. He had a wet mop of sandy hair and a change of new clothing on, "I'm so sorry..." I trailed off hoping he wouldn't scream at me.

He just chuckled, "First time with running water?" he raised an eyebrow.

Surprised that he hadn't stormed off yet, I replied with a smile, "Yeah."

His lips showed a slight phantom of a smile while he dropped his duffle and bent over to help retrieve all the items in my bag that had spewed out during our collision. Nothing imortant had escaped my bag but I hurried up and returned it all to its previous state of being.

"Here," he said softer than his usual gruff voice. He looked down at the teared T-shirt and forced a smile, "Nice shirt."

"Uhh... thanks?" I offered.

"You're very welcome." he smiled cheekily.

I scoffed knowing his type.

"What're ya laughin' at?"

"Nothin' just... you," with that I gently pushed past him, and into the shower room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was never good at writing or analyzing poetry. I mean no one should know what's going on in someone else's head anyway. I say mind you own damn business. The curtains aren't blue to reflect the tone, they're blue because they're fucking blue. You never really appreciate things until they're gone. I remember a short poem from my high school American Literature class by Emily Dickinson.

_Water, is taught by thirst._  
_Land—by the Oceans passed._  
_Transport—by throe—_  
_Peace—by its battles told—_  
_Love, by Memorial Mold—_  
_Birds, by the Snow. _

This was the first time poetry has made sense to me. Right now, in this shower room. My God, did this shower feels good. The hot water softly, but rapidly beating down on my skin, the hot steam clearing my throat and nose, and the feel of soap going through my hair was complete bliss. Ten days. That was the last time I'd had the chance to stop and thoroughly wash my hair. It's been too crazy to do anything other than dip my head in a stream while passing through. Four days since even that.

I turned off the water, toweled myself off with one from a stack on the shelf, and slipped into a tank top that was formerly white but now a dirty cream color and pair of jeans that were ripped out in the knees and pretty much shredded down the legs. I had only grabbed five shirts and two pairs of jeans before I took off to get away from those ranks. The rest of the room in my back pack was filled with important things. I had a water purification kit, a bunch of MRE's, matches, a piece of flint and steal, a canteen, a sleeping bag, arrows, and of course my bow. Now I was down to three matches, an empty water purification kit with only half a canteen of water left, one MRE, my sleeping bag that was more rat holes than cloth, and worn down flint and steel. My bow still functional and beautiful as ever. With about ten carved arrows. Maybe I'll go for a supply run today.

I slung my back pack over one shoulder and hooked my bow and quiver over top of it. As I walked down the hall way back to the cell block while toweling off my hair, I heard a wolf whistle, "Dixon if that's you I'm not sorry fer runnin' you over." I turned on my heels to face a man in a prison uniform standing in a separate cell block, "Who the hell are you?" I dropped the towel and replaced it with an arrow loaded in my bow.

"Calm yourself, chica. Me llamo Tomas," He smiled at me looking me up and down too slow to be a once over, "That usually works with all the women."

"Cocky much?"

"That's what they all say," he winked. I think I vomited in my mouth.

"Rick..." I shouted, not daring to take my eyes off the convict. When no one answered I tried again, "Glen... Daryl!"

I slowly made my way to the cell door to check if it was locked. I heard running echoing around the halls faintly. Someone heard me and was on their way but still pretty far, "Don't try anythin' or this arrow's goin' right through your skull."

I inched forward and looked down for a second to check the lock when he grabbed my wrists. My bag and bow where slid across the floor by the sudden forward jolt and my head hit the bar. I pulled at my wrists furiously trying to free them. I felt warm liquid run down my arms as sharp pains cut through the skin.

As fast as I was yanked forward, I was pulled back by my hips. I fell to the ground as I saw Daryl fire an arrow into the cell . There was a yelp of pain as Tomas fell to the ground on the other side. I sat up ignoring the pain in my wrists and my splitting headache. There was a dead Tomas on the other side of the cell bars with an arrow through his skull.

Daryl turned his attention to me, "Are ya hurt?"

"N-no." I stuttered. He looked at me with pity. He most likely though I was in shock. I was but not because of Tomas. More of the fact of how easily I was disarmed.

"Bull shirt." He huffed bending down to help me.

"What do you know about me?" I was getting mad at myself and took it out on him.

He backed up a bit and I took that as my chance to get up, grab my bag and bow, and run away.

**Daryl's POV:**

_****_I swear that girl had gone crazy. She just took off! Trailing blood down the halls from her wrists that were cut open on the bars. Not to mention her face. She must have hit it pretty hard to cause that much damage. She had split both her lip and the skin on her forehead. He nose was bleeding down to the front of her shirt and her eye already looked a nasty shade of blue and purple. But she still said she was fine, so I didn't follow her when she ran away across the grass field and out the front gate closing it behind her.

I looked back at Tomas. The one inmate that we already figured would cause us troubles. I suppose some one should have told Diana about them. That crazy son of a bitch tried to kill her after everything we had done for them. Shit, we even risked our lives to help clear out their cell block. How am I going to explain this to Rick.

**Diana's POV:**

****I walked in between cars and pulled out bags. The highway wasn't too far from the prison, only about two miles from the very back gate, through the woods. I had to clear my head of what just happened. I can always take care of myself until today when Daryl covered my ass. I had ripped up the shirt that Daryl picked up off the floor this morning and tied the cloth tightly around my wrists. I found a tissue box in one of the cars with one tissue left. I ripped it in three, shoving one piece up both nostrils and using the third to dab at my lip and forehead. Two hours later my bag was stuffed to the brim with new supplies and I had found another duffel and filled that up with other things that the prison would need.

_Now_, I said to myself hiking my back pack over my shoulders and grabbing the duffel, _my head seems clear enough for now. Back to the prison. _

**Daryl's POV:**

"Rick, he was hurtin' 'er! Did ya want me ta let 'im. Maybe I shoulda thrown 'im the keys n said there ya go she all yers." I said sarcastically when Rick reacted to me telling him what went down earlier, "Ya know what woulda happened. He was wantin' more than a hug I'll tell ya that!"

"I know!" Rick shouted, causing Carl to look up from a game of go fish with Lori, "I know." he repeated in a hushed tone, "Did you see where she ran off to."

I shook my head, "I tried ta follow 'er. But the girls good. Covered up her tracks. Not so much as a snapped twig fer me ta follow. She grew up in the woods I'll tell ya that."

As if right on cue the girl comes trotting in with a bag that easily weighed more than her, "Where the hell were ya?"

"Couldn't find me?" she teased.

"Givin' ya a head start," I tried to cover my ass.

"Sure ya were," She scoffed, dropping the bag.

Rick and I walked over to her. I looked at her questioningly and she just kept that smug smile on her face, "That ain't Tomas is it," Rick elbowed me in the side, but she just smiled.

"No, I'm Santa clause and these are your presents." I looked at her confused. She shook her head, "What do you think it is, dipshit?"

She bent down and pulled out the first item. When she pulled it out I grabbed it, "Toilet paper," I grinned like a foul. It's gold nowadays. Better than wiping with poison ivy. Trust me it's happened to me once or twice, "No more itchy ass fer me."

"I'm going to pretend you're normal." She gave me a weird look.

Rick knelt down, looking through the duffel bag, "Where'd you get all this stuff from?"

"The highway..." She trailed off like we should know what she was talking about.

"What highway?"

"The one about two miles from the very back gate of the prison. Did you guys not know? The place is a gold mine. Hasn't been picked through yet."

"How about you bring this stuff to Lori and have her show you where to put it," Rick offered. She just nodded her head and grabbed the bag.

When she reached out for the toilet paper in my hands I pulled it back, "Nope, this one's stayin' with me. Ta hell with y'all. Git yer own. This ones mine." She just smiled and nodded her head, "Hey!" I called out for her as she walked away, "git Carol ta help ya with yer wrists."

"Yeah, yeah," She trailed off following Lori.

"So?" Rick turned towards me.

"What?"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Yeah she's not bad. Just not really my type." My eyes followed her as she walked down the hall. Truth was she was my type, and I didn't even know I had one.

"Not that," Rick got me back on topic, "You think she's a part of the group?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"I'm planning on it."

"She was part of this group when she saved our asses on the side of that road. She proved herself twice over when she risked 'er life ta save Hershel. And taday... We needed that supply run more than anything. I say we let 'er stay."

Riched watched my eyes, looking for something. He apparently found it, "Yeah me too." Then he spun around and walked towards the kitchen area where Lori and Diana had disappeared into, "By the way," he turned to face me half way there, still walking backwards, "I think she's as much your type as she can get."


	6. Chapter 6

**Diana's POV:**

Lori led me into a kitchen area where she started rummaging through the duffel. She pulled out some cans and began to put them up on a shelf. After a few minutes Rick came in, "How far away was that highway, again?" He asked me.

"Rick..." Lori called him over softly. He turned to her and inched closer to her, "I think there's been enough excitement for today. Let Diana rest. She really needs it."

"Not as much as we need the supplies," I chimed in. I hated being locked indoors, "I'm alright, Lori. The days new enough for us to get there, grab a few things, and get back before dinner." I smiled slightly at her. Truth was I was struggling to keep my eyes open right now but I'm sure some fresh air would help.

"Alright..." Lori started, concern behind her voice, "be safe." She kissed him quickly and returned to stacking the cans.

Rick turned her back around pulled her into a hug and holding on for a good while, "Always am." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

Lori held her huge belly as she sat down in one of the old chairs.

"Don't worry, Lori," I smiled weakly at her as she looked up to me, "I'll keep him outta trouble."

"I'm counting on it," I started to walk out. She called to me, "Diana, make sure you come back in one piece, too. You here?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I called back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daryl and Glen had decided to come along as well as Rick. Don't get me wrong, they're all great people but Glen and Rick were scaring away any possible game that we could take back, "Y'all are too loud. I'm gonna walk ahead. See if I can get any game." Rick nodded and I sped up my pace a little.

"Hold up," I turned to see Daryl jogging up to me, "I'll come with ya."

"Alright, but if you start trompin' around too..."

"I won't." He cut me off.

After about five minutes Daryl and I stopped and loaded our bows at the same time, "Ya seein' what I'm seein'."

"First rabbit I've seen all month."

"Mine too," Daryl stepped forward for a better shot then... snap. Rick and Glen came in behind us.

The rabbit took off and Daryl shot at it missing it by an inch. My turn. I shot half a foot in front of the rabbit so by the time my arrow got there It had sunk itself into the White fur of the rabbit. I walked up to the rabbit, pulling out the arrow and hooking the rabbit to my belt.

Three squirrels later, we were at the highway. I climbed over the railing that was on both sides. This side was flat hunting grounds while the opposite side was a steep, rolling hill, "Watch yer step. Ya fall, there ain't no life alert gettin' ya up." Daryl looked down the hill shaking his head.

After about an hour and a half of looking around Rick spoke up, "Finish your last few cars and wrap it up. It's gonna be dark soon and we gotta be back before we're missed."

We had split up the work to Rick checking the first twenty cars, Daryl the next, Glen the twenty after that, and me the last twenty until a turned over semi blocked us from the rest of the cars on the other side which we would go back for tomorrow to check.

I'd gotten pretty far and found a lot of good things including some more jeans and socks which I had been desperately needing. I heard a soft whimper. I crouched low seeing something move by the railing. Glen noticed and started to slowly walk my way. I motioned for him to stay still. He was too loud of a person. He get me killed before he even knew he was making noise.

I slowly turned around the car near the railing and saw a man. Not a walker. Not a dead body. A man. He had a bright mop of carrot colored hair and hazel brown eyes. I stood up letting Glen know it was all right. I crouched back down and looked at the man again. His eyes darted around frantically looking for something, "Where's Madyson?" he whispered.

"It's alright. We'll find her for you," I tried to comfort her, "Are you alright?"

"I... Uh..." he removed his hands from his middle and exposed a mess of organs and teared flesh throughout his stomach area, "I don't think so."

I put my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath, "Do you want me to try and help you up or..." I didn't know what to do for the first time in a long time.

"Hey don't worry about me," He smiled but stopped to cough, blood now running down his chin, "Ask me something."

"What?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Keep my mind off the pain. Please."

What else could I do for a man dying quickly, "What's you name?"I chuckled nervously.

"Fred. Fred Westley." He held out his bloody hand. I shook it, "What's yours?" He coughed.

"Diana Carter."

"Well, Diana Carter," He released a shaky breath, "Can you promise me two things?"

"Of course," I nodded.

"First of all don't," he swallowed hard, wincing in pain, "Don't let me become one of them. Please don't. I'd rather not put anyone else through this."

"I can do that."

"Second. If you see my girlfriend,"He took another shaky breath followed by a painful grimace, "Let her know I love her." He put something in my hand but I was too worried about him to care at the moment.

He started to close his eyes but I wouldn't let him go that easy, "Madyson. Your girlfriend. What's she look like?" I prolonged the inevitable.

His eyes opened slightly, "She's a diamond in this rough of a world," he smiled weakly, reminiscing, "She's got the craziest dark curls. She hates when they don't fall right but I don't see it. Her eyes," He smiled. A tear ran down my cheek, "Her eyes are like nothing you've ever seen. It looks like water hit by lightning. I'm not sure blue covers it. Her smile..." He whispered with a smile on his face. I waited for more but there wasn't. His hazel eyes wide open with a content smile on his lips. He died happy but it was sad on my end. Both my cheeks were wet with salty tears. 'Sleep well' I closed his eyes with my middle and pointer finger. Kissing my hand and placing it on his forehead.

I looked and saw Rick and Daryl behind Glen who was peeking around the car, trying to get a better look, "What happened?" He asked with sympathy in his voice. Rick and Daryl just looked down to the ground in grief.

I sniffed and whipped my eyes on my forearm, "I'll take care of it."

"Ya sure? I can if ya can't." Daryl offered. He didn't mean it as an insult. He was just trying to help but I made a promise to Fred that I intend to keep.

I crouched down for the last time and took out my knife. I said a small prayer before sticking it in his skull through his ear. "I'm sorry." I murmured to him.

I stood up when Rick called out, "You ready to head back? Everyone's probably wondderin' where we're at."

"Yeah."

I looked down into my hand to find a chain with a silver coin strung on it. I turned the coin over and saw writing on the back. It read:

God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference.

Damn it. If I said that didn't hurt right now I'd be spitting lies at you through my teeth. I unhooked the clasp and hooked it around my neck. I felt weird wearing Fred's necklace but if I left it here or just threw it in my back pack my memory of him would die. I sighed.

I heard a moan behind me. I spun around with my knife still in my hand, but didn't get the chance to use it before a pair of rotted hands pulled me back and over the railing. I was falling down the steep hill before I felt a crack in my head and everything went black.

**Daryl's POV:**

I saw her stick the knife into the man's skull and stand up. It all happened too quick for me to respond with my crossbow over my shoulder. Two grey, rotting arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her over the railing. Before the walker could get a bite in they both tumbled down the steep hill.

I ran to the edge with my bow returned to my hands. I saw a walker caught halfway down the hill with it's brains spewed over a rock bed. Diana on the other hand had tumbled all the way down into a creek at the foot of the hill. _Shit._ Her back was in the water letting us see all the blood and mud covering her body.

Rick dropped the bags and started making his way down, "Careful one small step and ya both 'er dead in the water."

"What do want me to do then?" Rick was getting upset and looking down at Diana again.

"'Ere." I handed him my crossbow and belt of squirrels, "Glenn toss me that stupid fuckin' rope," that kid was shopping for rope when we were looking for supplies and ammo. He thought a rope was just as much useful as guns and I guess he owes me an 'I told ya so', but not now. Right now we were trying to get Diana up here and get ourselves back to the prison before it was too dark to see where we were going, "I'll go down an' git 'er. You two stay 'ere and hold the rope." Now the task in front of me: get her before the walkers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uhhh." I moaned as I rolled over.

"I'm guessin' ya ain't a mornin' person."

I turned to look at Daryl leaning against the door frame of the cell I was in, "Never was." I pulled the blanket over my head, trying to block out the sunlight.

"So how ya feelin'?" I looked up at him, seeing his eyes laced with worry.

"Like I normally do. Why? Should I be feeling something else?" I took the blanket down from around my face.

"Shit..." He trailed off.

"What?" I sat up throwing the blankets off me. I looked down to my arms. They were covered in a nasty mix of purples, blues, greens, and browns. Cuts, scratches, and gashes ran up and down and sideways across my skin. Stitches held together the deeper gashes while gauze and tape held the others, "What the hell happened?"

"Ya fell over the railin' after that kid... uh...passed away. Ya don't remember?"

"Yeah," I put my head in my hands, "I thought it was a bad dream." I felt my throat swell with tears that I didn't let fall.

I saw Daryl walk over and sit on the bed next to me. He hesitated before awkwardly putting hand on my back, trying to comfort me, "Sorry." His blue eyes seemed to sadly sparkle telling me he was sincere.

"It's alright. That kind of stuff happens." He kept looking at me with a worried look like he thought I'd 'opt' out any second because I saw someone die, "What?" he kept looking at me.

"What're ya thinkin'?" His bright blue stare asked alone with his words.

"I'm thinking another one of those showers sounds good," with that I hopped up fast, and started for the door. My head began to pulse and my vision clouded. I braced myself on the cool, concrete wall.

"Git up too fast?" He teased.

"Yeah. I guess so. What time is it anyway?" I rubbed my temples, leaning against the wall to regain my eye sight. I didn't really mean time because no one keeps track nowadays. I really meant day or night,

"It's sometime after lunch." He stood up.

"You let me sleep that long? I told Lori I'd be back to have dinner with her."

"Ya musta hit yer head header than we though."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" I was getting mad. I could tell he wasn't telling me something but he wouldn't spit it out.

"We went on that run three days ago. A walker pulled ya off the edge and ya tumbled down a few rock beds. I went down ta git ya but ya were out cold. We carried ya back and Hershel sewed up what he could but there's a cut on yer lip and one on yer back that may leave a battle scar. Ya didn't wake up. Not once until jus' now."

"Wait," I stopped him, "You carried me back?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Out of everything I just told her the girl pulls out the fact that I carried her back? I guess the woman's stronger than I give her credit for. I'll use it to mess with her, "Like a baby. Ya were even snuggled up ta me."

"Uhh," she grumbled, "Well thanks for helping me out back there, I guess."

She started to leave, but when Hershel had to stitch up her back he had me hold her down. What I saw made me sick, "Can I ask you somethin'?"

She stopped and turned around, "Depends on what it is?" she smiled slightly. It was a small gesture but it made my stomach drop knowing what I was about to say.

"When ya were out I helped Hershel stitch up yer back. I saw..."

"No." She cut me off.

"No what?" I was taken back by the interruption.

"The answer to your question. About you wanting to ask me something. The answer is no." She turned her back and left.

"Look," I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at me and my words caught in my throat. She shook her head and harshly pulled her arm away from my grasp.

"I don't ask you about your past; you don't ask me about mine. Got it?"

I nodded looking to the ground and she stormed out. Following after a few minutes, I saw Lori run up to her at the bottom of the stairs. Pulling her into a hug, Diana flinched then slowly hugged her back.

I jumped as I felt a clap on my back. I turned around to see Rick standing behind me, "You and Diana not on talking terms I'm guessing?"

I didn't say anything. Instead I leaned against the railing and watched her. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was pulled back in a long pony tail and her blue eyes sparkled when she and Lori talked. I've never had time for girls really. Maybe just a fling on a short term thing but I've never seen this in them. I've never not known what to say to a girl. Diana was different. We grew up in the same town, same mountains, same neighborhood. Why haven't I seen her before.

"I suggest you talk to her," With that Rick left joining the welcome back party for Diana at the foot of the steps.

**Diana's POV:**

After everyone was done hugging me, I was uncomfortable to say the least. I never was one for affection really. So when Daryl asked me if we could talk I was relieved. He pulled me aside into a separate cell where he slept. He stepped in and I followed him, "What is it?" I asked harshly.

"S'bout earlier." He sat on the bottom bunk and stopped to think about what he was going to say.

I walked over and sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. He jumped a bit at first but then rested his eyes on the ground. It wasn't his fault that he was curious, "I'm sorry for getting upset at you. It's just..." I didn't know how to say it.

"A touchy subject?" He offered.

"Yeah. I've seen them." I said regretting it as soon as It came out of my mouth.

He looked upset. His jaw clenched, his knuckles turned white as his hands balled into fists, and his eyes flashed a million emotions at once.

I didn't know what to say so I just went with it, "When you saved me from Tomas and the tail of your shirt rode up. That's why you and Merle are so close."

He just sat there staring at the ground, "You can't just ignore me. I'm not going away."

Yet he still kept his gaze with the floor, "Why is it alright for you to ask me about my abusive father but not for me to ask you?" My voice rose into a calmer yell. Then I realized what I said. That would have never left my lips if it were anyone else. Why did I feel the need to talk to him? This is frustrating me to the nth degree.

"So I was right?" He looked me up and down trying to see what I was thinking.

I sighed, "Yeah. Down my back and stomach, on my sides and where ever else clothes can cover up, Sometimes where they can't. But hey you have Merle. I have Cameron..." I trailed off.

"Why did ya bring them inta this?"

"Why not. Cameron was the only one who cared. Merle and you stuck together. They made it easier."

He nodded, "You'll find 'im."

My words caught in my throat. Did he really just say that? I heard from everyone else to not expect anything from Daryl other than he'd cover ass every once in a while. Carol said that he talks to her every now and again but he's always hostile and didn't take well to people.

"Can I ask you somthin'?" He looked into my eyes.

"Yeah..." I was weary of what he was going to ask.

"Cameron's older than ya right?" I nodded and he continued, "Why did'nt he try an' stop it."

"He didn't know." I stated but it sounded unsure.

"Why didn't ya tell 'im?" He sat up taller.

"Why would I? I mean what would it do besides drag him into the middle of things? Besides he left home when he turned eighteen. I stayed back and watched after my sisters." He just staired at me for the longest time, "What?" I was getting uncomfortable under his glare.

"You're different from the rest." Was all he said.

Ignoring it I changed the topic from me to him, "What about you?"

"What 'bout me?" He returned his gaze to his thumbs which were twiddling in his lap.

"What's your story. C'mon now I gave you mine." I dug deeper.

"Not much ta tell. My old man was a drunk bastard. Merle left three years before me. Got hell for that one. Let's say he hit one bird with two stones."

I didn't apologize for what his father did or that Merle left. Normal people would, but I wasn't normal. I knew what he'd been through so I knew showing him pity was out of the question. I did the only other thing I could. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on his. He didn't look up at me or flinch in the slightest but he knew I was there. It was a small reminder saying 'I understand. I'm still here and wasn't planning to leave him.

"They're tiger stripes. They remind me everyday that I survived it and the worst was over. It keeps me going today. Sure I hate the way they look and I hate my mother for being an abusive drunk, but I wouldn't be who I was today if it changed. So no, I wouldn't give it up for anything. I'd rather have the time I was given with my family than eternity with another. Merle's your anchor; hold on to that." I smiled slightly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

I began to walk out when Daryl stood up and called after me, "Hey Diana. Would ya' wanna..." He looked for his words, "I'm goin' huntin' later. If Hershel says it's alright, I might need some help. Wanna come?" His voice shook unsure of what he was saying.

I smiled slightly and nodded, "I'd love to."

He sadly smiled back and stood up. We walked back to the court ward together, talking about things like hunting or tracking. I wasn't too engaged in the conversation. I was too busy going over our earlier talk. What did I say to get him to trust me?

As we walked to meet Hershel to see if I had clearance to leave, we went right past the garden. Lori, Carol, and Maggie were pulling weeds while Glenn sat in the dirt by Maggie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Glenn smile and nudge Maggie with his elbow to get her attention. Maggie looked up and whispered something to Lori who passed it on to Carol. They looked at me and giggled. Then Glenn called over, "Nice to see you up and around. Feeling better?" I gave him a death stare and they all laughed. Daryl looked back and just shrugged it off. Glen was a good person but that kid is going to be the death of me.


End file.
